


Sherlock, You Do Care

by mollyflowa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyflowa/pseuds/mollyflowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost John's birthday and Sherlock gives him a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, You Do Care

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it c:

“John, I want to ask you a question,” Sherlock said, his eyes focused on the telly.

“What?” John replied, looking up from his laptop.

“Why do you spend so much time trying to court those women when they so obviously keep dumping you?” Sherlock smirked.

“Have you been looking thorough my emails again?” John asked.

“You didn’t answer my question, John,” Sherlock said.

“It is none of your business, Sherlock!”

“You _are_ my business,” Sherlock said. The two did not speak again the rest of the day. They were much too focused on their own thoughts. When they did finally speak, they tried to avoid the previous conversation.

* * *

 

Sherlock was playing his violin when John walked into their flat soaking wet with rain.

“Have you been dumped again?” Sherlock asked him.

“Shut up,” John said.

“I thought you would have been gone longer than that,” Sherlock scoffed.

“Not listening to you, Sherlock!”

“How childish!” Sherlock jeered.

“Oh haha, very funny,” John said, completely unamused.

“I’m only teasing,” Sherlock’s face showed a tiny hint of a smile.

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have anyone. That’s probably why you’re ‘married’ to your work, isn’t it, because you can’t get laid?” John mocked.

“Yes, John, I’m very jealous of your girlfriends,” Sherlock turned to look out the window and started playing a slow, lugubrious tune on his violin.

John shook his head, deciding not to argue further with the detective especially since Sherlock had already started playing and almost nothing could distract him from it.

“Did you like it?” Sherlock asked, breaking John out of his trance-like state of staring at him laptop.

“Huh? Oh, it was great,” John lied.

“You didn’t listen?” Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I can play it again, if you’d like,” Sherlock suggested.

“I don’t think that would be necessary. I’m feeling a bit tired. I think I’ll head to bed,” John said.

Sherlock started playing again, this time a more cheerful tune. John headed upstairs, but he couldn’t sleep so he listened to Sherlock’s music. It kept getting more and more somber and slow until Sherlock had finally stopped on a minor chord and by that time, John was already snoring.

* * *

 

“Happy Birthday, John!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Sherlock, you’ve woken me up,” John said.

“Yes, wakey wakey as they say,” Sherlock said, “I’ve got you breakfast.”

“Did you make it yourself?” John questioned.

“No, I just got some food from the place next door,” Sherlock said.

“Thank goodness!” John sighed with relief.

Sherlock smiled a false smile.

“You can get off my bed now,” John said, taking a sip of coffee, “I’m still not forgiving you for waking me up.”

“I do all these things for you, John, and to receive not even a thank you!” Sherlock said.

“Thank you, Sherlock. This does not make me want to throw up.” The corners of Sherlock’s mouth lifted up a little.

After John finished his light meal, Sherlock proposed to go out for a walk. John felt obliged to come and the two took a cab to a park where they spent a few hours walking together and talking a lot about nothing at all.

“Why are you doing all this for me?” John suddenly stopped to ask this while they were on their way back to Baker Street.

“You’re my friend, John. I’ve told you that before. Plus, no one would ever do this for me,” Sherlock admitted.

“Oh, Sherlock, you know I would,” John said.

“Thank you, John. It means a lot coming from you.”

“Sherlock, you do care,” John said smiling.

“Yes, John. I care about you,” Sherlock said and without warning, kissed John and he didn’t even complain.

When they broke apart, they walked back to the flat, chatting happily the whole time. Sherlock even laughed genuinely and it was then that he knew that this was definitely the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
